How in Solana did THAT happen?
by Kirmon64
Summary: A ficlet about two sisters who couldn't possibly be more different.


A random story idea that spawned a series :) I'm open to suggestions for a better title... I can't say I like the current one all that much.

Disclaimer: I own Switch and the plot, and that's it. Insomniac Games owns everything else. The part of a song I've used is part of Will Smith's "Switch"

_

* * *

Planet Kerwan, Metropolis  
__09:38am local time_

"Screw _off_! Can't you leave me alone for more than one nanosecond!?"

The tall pink-skinned blonde robot in the doorway examined her nails, something incredibly infuriating to her younger bronze-colored sister. "No." She began to hum the tune to one of her songs.

The bronze robot grimaced and turned up the music on her mp3 player, trying to drown out anything her sister said.

_Alright ready  
Come on man, this is what I do  
Yo mic check, mic check, yeah here you go  
Naw, here, over here  
Yeah, I heard he got that hot new thing  
It's called switch  
Let's get it goin'_

The bronze robot bobbed her head in time with the rhythm, her eyes closed, enjoying the rap music that her sister hated so much.

"Hey, Jalyn! Are you listening to me?"

Jalyn sighed and pulled her headphones off. "What do you want?" She froze, seeing her sister looking over the holoimage on her night table.

"Who's Merc?" she asked, looking up.

Jalyn leapt up, snatching the picture and shutting off its holoemitter. "None of your business. Now get out of my room!"

The pink robot started to go, but turned back just before leaving. "Jalyn? I'm going on tour soon and mom asked me to ask you to come."

Jalyn snorted. "What, has she finally lost her mind? No offense Courtney, but I can't stand your music."

Courtney shrugged. "I can't stand yours, either. Guess she just wanted you to get interested in the family tradition."

"Pfft, with my singing voice? I'd crack the glass on every window for miles."

"Yeah. Oh and Jalyn, mom told me that you've got to come whether you like it or not."

Jalyn's head jerked up to look at Courtney. "What?!"

"Pack your crap, we're leaving in half an hour." She turned to go.

Jalyn stood up, hands clenched into fists. "You know what?" she began, her voice strained with barely repressed anger. "You can go and tell mom that I'm not going."

"Don't blow a fuse, now." Courtney interjected, looking back over her shoulder.

"There's somewhere I'm going tomorrow, and it's far more important then your stupid tour."

"And where would that be?"

"Planet Marcadia. I'm going to join the Galactic Rangers."

Courtney's gold eyes widened in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. I turned eighteen last week, so I'm an adult now. You can't stop me, Courtney, and neither can anyone else." With that, Jalyn pushed the pink robot out of her room and locked the door.

Courtney Gears blinked at the closed door, then slowly stood and walked away.

_

* * *

Three months later...  
  
__Planet Rilgar, Blackwater City  
__10:24pm local time_

Courtney Gears pushed feebly at the metal beam that had fallen on her. Everything had been going fine. It had been a simple performance on Rilgar. The only problem was that there was something of a political problem on the planet, and recently there had been a number of terrorist attacks. But, she had gone ahead with the last performance of her tour.

Now, it looked like she would die because of that decision.

Around her, scores of reptilian Rilgarians were fighting the last of her stage crew, and easily winning. Just as suddenly as the first, there was a second explosion. This one, however, was mostly smoke. A storm of bullets sliced through the smoke, both energy and metallic; the majority of them found their target. Many of the Rilgarians were brought down, injured or worse.

The building's ventilation system quickly began to clear away the smoke. Two groups became visible, one on either side of Courtney. Group one, to her right, were the remaining Rilgarians, crouched behind some fallen debris. The second group consisted of robots, Galactic Rangers for the most part. The pink robot shrank down under the metal, trying to make herself as small of a target as possible. She wasn't sure of how she wanted to die, but this was certainly not the time or the place.

The firefight lasted another few minutes, until someone on the Galactic Rangers' side got the idea to shoot down a roofbeam above the Rilgarians. There were several screams and crunching sounds on the Rilgarians' side. Only three of them were left standing; they surrendered instantly.

An oddly familiar bronze robot stood amidst the Rangers, looking on as a blue, non-ranger robot gave out orders. The Rangers all saluted and wandered off, probably to search the building for survivors and other terrorists. As the bronze bot turned to leave as well, the leader put a hand on her shoulder, pointing in Courtney's direction. The two robots conversed for a few seconds, and then walked towards the trapped pop star. The blue bot stopped a respectable distance away, but the bronze one crouched down right beside her. For a moment, the pop star was speechless. "Jalyn!"

Her sister smiled wryly. "Looks like you picked the wrong place to give a performance. And by the way, it's Switch now, Courtney." Jalyn - Switch - looked over at her companion. "C'mon Merc, let's get this beam off of her."

The two pushed and pulled for several minutes, until they finally gave up. Merc - why did that name sound so familiar? - adjusted his weapon and sliced through the beam with a steady stream of energy. Courtney stood up to see eye-to-eye with Switch. She looked much the same, though her metal skin was dented and scratched in places, not to mention a rather noticeable scorch mark across her chest. Switch folded her arms. "You're welcome." with that she moved off with her friend to assist the Rangers.

Courtney stared after them. Her sister was a Galactic Ranger, while she was a pop star.

How in Solana did _that_ happen?


End file.
